


It's Too Darn Hot

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cumplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out the heat makes you want your sexy brother even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Darn Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a Cole Porter Song "It's Too Darn Hot." Today is also his birthday, so I guess this is a sort of tribute? 100% smut. One-shot story, not really related to any of my other works.

Nevada was decidedly not to the Winchester boys' taste.

Carson City was one of the few places in the Western United States that they had not hunted, they had only ever driven through Nevada. Upon arrival, they had figured out that, after five people had just mysteriously dropped dead without any apparent rhyme or reason, they were hunting a basilisk. Not even Sam, who tended to have an encyclopedic knowledge of mythological beasts, had an answer on how to kill this one. That wasn't even what bothered them – if anything, they could get Cas to do some digging and come up with a solution.

No, what bothered Dean was the fact that he couldn't touch Sam like he wanted to, because it was just too darn hot to do that.

The heat was incredible. Not even in Hell did Dean feel like he had experienced just how hot it could be. There was no way that people could live in this sort of environment easily, especially since Dean insisted on wearing the jeans and other long pants that he was accustomed to. If Sam was miserable as well, he was doing a good job of not letting it show.

They were on their way back to their lodgings from questioning a victim's family member, the sun still high overhead. Sam was on his phone, looking for a way to kill the beast that had been terrorizing the locals. He had shed his suit jacket, and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Of course the air conditioning on the Impala wasn't working, so the window was down and all of Sam's hair was blowing in the wind, fanned out around his head. Dean kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye, taking in the way Sam held his tongue in between his teeth as his brain absorbed what little bits of knowledge he was finding. That tongue was serving to only make Dean more and more uncomfortable.

Sam pocketed his phone and started to lean his head back, but then thought better of it as the hot leather touched against his skin. Sam groaned and settled for just sitting to where as little of his skin as possible was sticking to the car.

“Dean, it's fucking hot.”

Dean scoffed. “I know it is Sammy.”

Sam blew out a long exhalation and sighed. “Nothing on the basilisk either. I mean nothing nothing. Not like 'oh I'm just not doing the right research nothing' but nada. Zip. Zero.” Sam looked frustrated at that.

Dean groaned, Sam's complaining and the scorching temperature grating on his nerves. He needed relief of some sort, and soon.

They pulled up to the motel they were staying in and clambered out, Sam glad to be free of the clingy leather seat. Dean unlocked the door to their room, Sam reaching up to put a hand on Dean's shoulder as he did so. It was about all the contact that he could stand to give him.

The air conditioning had stopped working the day before, and there really wasn't anywhere else they could go and afford, so they were stuck here. One upside was that neither had any sort of issue with just walking around in their underwear. As soon as they were in the door, Sam took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, but he was stopped by Dean's hands.

“Mind if I help with that?” Dean winked at him and smiled.

Sam returned his brother's look and said “Nope.”

Dean leaned in for a quick, hard kiss. “How'd you stand wearing this all day anyway?”

“I'm an FBI agent, remember? Gotta look the part.” Sam gratefully shrugged the offending garment off, his torso naked.

Dean stepped back to look at Sam and drink him in. “Never get tired of seeing that.” Dean's eyes traveled over the bronzed skin, memorizing every square inch. Sam stepped closer and said “All for you Dean.” He put his hands on Dean's hips. “And only you.”

This time the kiss was a lot more tender, but there was a slow burn behind it, much like the heat outside. Sam moaned as Dean's tongue found its way into his mouth. This had been about as far as they had gotten over the last few days before it got to be too much to bear.

Today was no different.

Dean broke the kiss, sweating more than he was before. “I'm sorry Sam it's just... God I feel like I'm gonna pass out.” Dean flung his shirt off and collapsed onto his bed, head reeling from arousal and the heat.

Sam laid down on the bed opposite Dean's, his own discomfort now amplified.

Dean picked his head up to look at his younger brother. “Want to know what the worst part is?”

Sam sat up to meet Dean's gaze. “What?

Dean picked his body up a little further. “Not being able to sleep with you. Not being able to touch you like I want to Sam. Want to do so many things to you, but I can't. Too fucking hot.”

Sam's curiosity piqued. “What would you do to me Dean?”

Dean slid forward on the bed. “First I would kiss you Sammy. Kiss you so hard and deep that we would both be gasping for air. You know the kind of kiss. The kind I give you when we've been apart for the day, the kind of kiss that makes me so fucking weak in the knees that that I have to hold on to you so I don't fall down.”

Sam licked his lips, imagining perfectly what that kiss was like. “Fucking love those Dean.”

Dean sat up more, moving to where he could sit on the edge of the bed. Sam swung his legs out to face him. “Then I would put you up against the wall. Hold you in my arms while I kiss you. Want to put my fingers in your hair and my arms around your back. Fucking love holding you Sammy. Fucking never get tired of holding you, touching you. Want to know why? Because you're my Sammy. Always have been and always will be. Never want to stop calling you that.”

Sam reached out for Dean's hands, and Dean gave them to him. “Love being held by you Dean. So, so much.” He raised Dean's left hand to his mouth and kissed it, holding it to his lips.

Dean gasped as Sam's soft lips pressed against his skin. “Want to know what I would do next.?”

Sam nodded his head.

Dean watched a rivulet of sweat drip from Sam's chin and down his body. “I'd kiss and bite at your neck, getting you so good and hard for me. Fucking love hearing you make those sounds. I'd bite you right where you like it, underneath your jaw. I'd listen to you moan _Dean_. Fucking gets me so hard baby boy, hearing you say my name like that.”

Sam closed his eyes and said “Dean,” his voice cracking with arousal.

Dean reached out to put a hand on the side of Sam's face. “Just like that Sammy.”

Whatever Dean was going to say next as they heard a crunch of machinery, a sharp metallic whine, and then suddenly, cool air began to flood into the room. Dean's phone went off, and he picked it up. A text message from Castiel flashed on the screen saying “You're welcome.”

Dean showed the message to Sam, who smiled wide and Dean suddenly found himself on his back, his arms full of shirtless Sam.

“Want to do those things you were talking about a few minutes ago?” Sam licked a rivulet of sweat from Dean's chest.

“Fuck yeah Sammy.” Sam crashed his lips into Dean's, an open mouthed kiss worthy of a top-notch porno, wet, hot, and sloppy. The stress of the last five days dropped away, all of the pent up desire and want between poured into that kiss, quenching partially their burning desire to touch and feel each other. The cool air blowing from the overhead vents contrasted nicely with Sam's sweat-slick body, Dean thought to himself as Sam moved from his mouth and attacked Dean's left ear, one hand grabbing at Dean's short hair and the other reaching down to push past the waistband of Dean's jeans, finding his hardness straining against the denim.

Sam stopped biting on Dean's ear to say “Fucking love this Dean. Fucking love feeling how hard you get for me.” He stroked his lover as well as he could, Dean groaning as he felt Sam's callused hand brush over the head of his hard-on.

“Sammy...” Dean pushed Sam off of him, fumbling to get out of his jeans. He managed to get them undone partially, and then yanked them down, pulling his boxer-briefs along down along with them. Sam saw Dean's cock spring out, and licked his lips greedily.

“You want this Sammy? Want to suck my cock?” Sam's response was to push Dean back down on the bed and drop to his knees, licking Dean all the way down from his throat to his erection that was sticking up so appealingly.

Sam watched Dean's face as he licked up Dean's length slowly, his tongue wide and pressed flat against the backside of Dean's thick cock. Dean gasped as Sam passed over the head, tonguing and teasing it slowly. There wasn't any chance of Dean holding off for long if Sam teased him, but he wanted Sam's heated mouth on him bad.

Sam traced a tiny circle with his tongue over the slit where precome was leaking out, spreading it around and reveling in the salty liquid. Dean groaned as Sam pressed two fingers to his perineum, making him squirm as his prostate was stimulated externally. “God dammit stop fucking teasing and suck me Sam, please.” Sam blew a hot breath across Dean's cock, making him shiver with pleasure, and then, ever so slowly, placed his mouth on the head, hollowing his cheeks to form a tight seal, and then sank all the way down to the base, stopping momentarily to breath in Dean's musk.

Dean sobbed with pleasure as Sam began to move his head up and down. Sam always gave excellent head, but today it felt even more amazing. Sam was working him expertly, one hand stroking him as he sucked, the other pressing down in the space between Dean's entrance and balls, building pressure exquisitely. Dean couldn't do anything but put his hands in Sam's hair, feeling the need to touch Sam as he gave him what Dean was convinced was the best blowjob in the history of blowjobs.

Dean did manage to form a coherent thought amidst the sensations that were currently being sent through his body. “I swear baby boy you give the best damn head. Don't want anyone but you to suck me.... fucking swear to God Sammy your mouth....” Whatever Dean was going to say next was lost on his lips as Sam rocked his head to allow Dean's cock to pass over the soft lining at the top of his throat.

That move made Dean come apart, and his orgasm shot out of him, warm come coating the insides of Sam's mouth and spilling out past his lips. Sam continued to jack him, milking every last drop from Dean's body. He kept his mouth closed as he came up off of Dean, who was on the verge of passing out with bliss. Sam made eye contact with his brother, gesturing for Dean to turn over. Dean nodded his head and put himself on his stomach, not quite sure what Sam had in mind next.

He very quickly found out. Sam spread Dean's ass cheeks and let Dean's come drip out of his mouth. Dean felt the warm liquid run down the crack of his buttocks and pass over his entrance, which made him pick his head up in surprise. That surprise increased as Sam then began to press Dean's come into him with his tongue.

Sam worked as much of it into Dean as he could, catching it with his tongue as it threatened to escape from him. Dean backed himself onto Sam's mouth, pressing himself as close to the source of his pleasure as he could. Sam was driving him wild, and his cock, which hadn't really gone back down, got hard again, hanging thickly between his legs as Sam ate him out, his own warm come coating his hole and running down his thighs. Sam gripped Dean's legs tight as his tongue plunged in and out, sucking and licking in and around Dean's hole. Given the way Dean was moaning, Sam added this to his list of things to do again. Sure had had rimmed Dean plenty of times before, but never like this. It was easily the most kinky thing he had done with Dean, and clearly Dean had no problem with it.

Sam, feeling like Dean was coated enough, backed off of him. Dean whimpered as Sam's warm mouth was suddenly gone, and the now cool air blew over his hot skin. “Sam... Sammy...”

He heard Sam's voice not far behind him. “Right here Dean.”

“What...” Dean couldn't even think straight, so loudly was his body humming with pleasure. “What are you... what was that...”

He suddenly felt the heat of Sam's body near him again. “Gonna make sweet, sweet love to you Dean. That's what.” He felt the head of Sam's cock resting against him, wrapped in a condom. His ass was hanging out past the edge of the bed, and Sam was standing. Dean's brain registered what was about to happen. This was the position that they used when either of them wanted it hard and deep.

Dean smiled and said “Oh fuck yeah.” His toes curled as he felt the head of Sam's impossibly thick cock push pass the tight ring of muscle and into his heated entrance, causing Dean's head to swim as Sam went all the way in, Dean's come making the sensation of Sam sliding into him that much better. Dean chalked this one up as a good idea, and the next time they did this he would do the same to Sam.

Sam staid still for just a moment and kneaded the muscles in Dean's strong back, his flesh warm and damp from sweat. Maybe the heat wasn't such a bad thing after all, because it had pushed their already high desire for each through the roof. Dean's head dipped down as Sam's hands worked him, his muscles loosening and relaxing, making the sensation of Sam's cock inside him feel that much fuller.

Sam worked all the way down to Dean's hips, placing his hands there to steady himself. Sam bent his body down to place a kiss on Dean's spine, and then came back up, and with one long motion pulled himself out to where just the head of his cock was inside Dean, and then slammed back in.

“FUCK!” Dean yelled as he was suddenly filled with Sam. It felt like Sam's dick had went all the way to his brain, hitting him deep in his pleasure center. He heard Sam say something along the lines of “So fucking tight” but Dean could have been hearing a ghost for all he knew, because right now every nerve was chanting “Sam” and “hot” and “want.”

Sam started to move his hips like a piston, rolling his hips as he thrust into Dean, his hair falling down past his eyes as he moved. Dean was a pliant mass in front of him, moaning and making these sounds that would be burned into Sam's brain forever, because he was the one causing them. Dean was deliciously tight around him, and he could feel the engorged mass that was Dean's prostate every time he slid back in. Clearly Dean could as well, because Dean's voice went a little higher in pitch every time Sam's cock hit it.

Sam put one knee up on the bed to angle himself a little more downwards, and the change in position awakened a whole new set of sensation and moans from Dean. “So good... Sa.... Sammy...” Dean had to be getting close to orgasm, but Sam wanted this to last as long as possible, because not getting to have Dean like this for an extended period of time was too much.

Sam paused for a moment, resting a hand on the back of Dean's neck, tugging gently at the hairs there. Dean was quivering, his nerves all standing on edge, not in the least bit in a state to move. Sam smoothed back his own hair. “Doing alright Dean?”

Dean's only response was a weak nod of his head. Sam had him so fucked out that he couldn't even say anything. This was encouragement for Sam to keep going, and he started thrusting again, this time twice as hard and fast.

The slap of flesh against flesh filled Dean's ears, combining with the sounds of Sam's moans as he slammed into him over and over. He could feel his cock laying flat up against his stomach, pulsing in time with his increased heart rate. He could feel his orgasm looming, teasing at his lower body, the warm tendrils of pleasure snaking out to wrap themselves around his hardness.

“Sam... gonna... Sammy...” Sam got the message and with one, two, three more thrusts that were angled just right, Dean came. Hot tears ran down his face as his orgasm tore out of him faster than a runaway train, carrying forth with it all of the frustration and residual discomfort from the last five days. He felt his come splatter all over the blankets in front of him, soaking them. Feeling Dean clench around him like that made Sam come, come harder than he had in a long time. He tossed his head back, his mouth formed in a hard “O” as he cried out, his legs shaking with the violence of his climax. It seemed to drag on forever, and he collapsed forward onto Dean, shaking weakly, his breath coming in short gasps.

Dean couldn't feel anything but the weight of Sam against him, his body feeling boneless, like he had been removed from it and then put back in the wrong way round. Sam picked himself up off of Dean and collapsed face down next to him, not wanting to move.

After awhile, Dean picked his arm up and draped it across Sam's shoulder, rubbing him gently. Sam was breathing a little easier now, and he turned his head to look into Dean's eyes.

Dean smiled at him. “Let me guess – you can't feel anything either.”

Sam shook his head as best as he could. “Hell no.”

Dean moved to flip onto his back, and Sam crawled up to rest his head on his chest. Dean ran his hands through his soft brown hair, disentangling it gently. “Neat trick by the way.”

Sam snuggled a little closer and said “With your come?”

Dean laughed and said “Yeah. Never imagined it would feel that good. How'd you figure that one out anyway?”

Sam shut his eyes and said “Heat of the moment kind of thing. Wasn't really thinking about it, just went for it. Not that it got any complaints from you.”

Dean rolled them over so that he was on top of Sam. “Not at all. Can I do that next time to you?”

Sam thought for a moment. “Only if you kiss me and tell me how awesome I am in bed.”

Dean kissed him, slow and tender. “Good enough for you?”

Sam smiled and put his forehead to Dean's. “Of course. Wasn't gonna say no anyway.”

Yeah, the heat wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
